Noteworthy
Masayoshi Sugawara (Japanese)}} Noteworthy is an Earth background pony with a light blue coat, a darker blue mane, amber eyes, and a cutie mark of two pairs of backwards-facing quavers (eighth notes). His name is not mentioned in the show, but he is named in merchandise and other media. He shares his design with Goldengrape and Coco Crusoe.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Noteworthy is mostly used as a background pony, but he has some more prominent appearances. He is part of the plant team in Winter Wrap Up, and gets covered in snow because of Twilight Sparkle's runaway snow plow. Noteworthy's face partially disappears for a few frames at the beginning of The Best Night Ever, giving him a strange cyclops-like appearance. A pegasus version of Noteworthy appears in Sonic Rainboom, tending to the snowflakes and rainbows in the weather factory. His first speaking role is in Over a Barrel, where he is the passenger of a horse-drawn carriage in Appleloosa. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Noteworthy serves as one of Shining Armor's assistants in his wedding to Princess Cadance. Noteworthy appears in Flight to the Finish as a Crystal Pony, in Power Ponies, in Three's A Crowd, in Pinkie Pride, where he has a singing role, in Simple Ways, in Filli Vanilli, and in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies. He appears in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' play, having extended lines of dialogue. He also appears in Leap of Faith and Trade Ya! Appearances The following chart details Noteworthy's appearances in the show, using approximate times from various videos available online. Other depictions Noteworthy is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, with the description "Noteworthy is an Earth pony with a cutie mark of two pairs of backwards-facing eighth notes. He is very helpful and remembers everything!" An in-game advertisement misidentified him as Parish Nandermane. Merchandise Noteworthy appears in the third and ninth waves of mystery pack toys, being of the same pony kind and bearing the same coat color and mane color as the unnamed character on the show. The toy's cutie mark is slightly different, being three single quavers instead of the two pairs of two beamed quavers. The toy's eye color is blue, in contrast to the show's brown, and its pose and mane style are the same as the Big McIntosh mystery pack toy mold. According to the third wave's European mystery pack collector card, Noteworthy "is so helpful." Much like the other male pony mystery pack toys, some of the non-English product descriptions use the feminine grammatical gender. Both waves' U.S. mystery pack collector cards list the name with a trademark symbol and state that Noteworthy "is very helpful and remembers everything!" Noteworthy appears on the Royal Wedding poster. Noteworthy also appears with his name listed with a trademark symbol in Enterplay's collectible card game, which is the first time that he is simultaneously referred to by name and depicted with the same design and eye color as in the show. His Gen Con Indy 2013 demo card attributes to him the quote "Sometimes you gotta just keep plugging away until something sticks." His card α #76 C gives him the description "As three-time winner of the Equestrian Hum Off, nopony can hum a tune like Noteworthy!" Noteworthy appears standing next to Sea Swirl on page 19 of the upcoming book Winning Style. Quotes :Over a Barrel ::Braeburn: And as you can see, we have all of the finest comforts. Like horse-drawn carriages! ::"Black Stone": Okay, you pull now. ::Noteworthy: Aww, we just switched. :For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils ::Noteworthy: I liked some of those lines you said. ::Sweetie Belle: Oh, really? Which ones? ::Noteworthy: Uh, I don't really remember, but you were wearing a pink taffeta dress with lots of chiffon when you said them! Whoo-ee, that outfit was a dazzler! ::Lemon Hearts: I liked that one almost as much as the one with the lacy trim and all the embroidered cuffs! chuckles ::Noteworthy: That was a nice one too! Gallery See also *List of ponies References ru:Ноутворфи